gumballfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Yes / No Continue?
thumb|272px Yes / No Continue? é o tema de Encerramento Japonês de O Incrível Mundo de Gumball. Ele pode ser visto clicando aqui. A cantora aparece só duas vezes nos créditos, que é uma selfie com Gumball, Darwin, Tina Rex, Leslie e Tobias, e em um teatro onde ela está de marionete. Resumo do Vídeo O vídeo da música começa com Gumball e Darwin, que estão a andando para fora da casa, indo para a escola. Mas eles observam que a Tina se aproxima com um olhar raivoso, o que começa a intimidá-los. Gumball afasta-se enquanto Darwin vai correndo para a piscina. Gumball foge de Tina depois de atirar um extintor de incêndio para cima dela. Ele corre para a biblioteca, mas é logo interceptado por ela, Rocky, Carmen, Tobias, Anton, Idaho, Molly, Leslie e João Banana. Molly lança João Banana para cima de Gumball, mas erra e acerta em Anton. Gumball e Darwin fogem para um palco de dança e tentam misturar-se com a cantora da música, YUKA, até que a Srtª.Símio aparece do nada e faz com que Gumball grite. Os dois dirigem-se para a floresta da Destruição, mas são impedidos pelo cervo monstruoso. Gumball e Darwin finalmente chegam a casa, mas Srtª.Símio , Rocky, Carmen, Tobias, Anton, Molly, Leslie, Tina e o cervo atacam a Família Watterson e destroem a residência e em pouco tempo, ela explode como uma bomba nuclear. Felizmente, isso é apenas um jogo, como zoom para ver este é um jogo que Gumball e Darwin estão a realizar. No sofá, vemos Gumball a pressionar os botões como louco enquanto Darwin o observa, surpreso. O zoom reduz novamente e Gumball e Darwin estão a ver TV. A cena do jogo altera para o logotipo do Cartoon Network como as extremidades da música. Letra thumb|395px BEGASU sa nagara ni pikapika shitete yo. Nemuke ga tobu hodo tanoshimasete yo.I don’t wanna give it up renshoumuteki no zunou PUREIYAA. BATORU no aite ga tsuyoki de semete mo oji kezuku koto no nai SHUGAA HAI. Aa wata-ame mitai na yume wo mimashou. Saa sawayaka ni shoubu wo idomimashou. Mada mada nerenai yo watashi ni hiru to yoru wa nai. Asobitsukarete BEDDO he tobikomu sono toki made. Mada mada yamenai yo tsugi no SUTEEJI ga matteru no. Ikeru tokomade itte mada susumu Yes. Continue? Uda uda iwanai no nagaite mite mo shou ga nai. Ushiro wa furimukanai saigo no sono toki made. Mada mada yamenai yo ushiro sukoshi mo muda ni dekinai no. GEEMU wa eien ni owaranai Yes. Continue? Letra em português Uma bela comida! É cozida,é cozida na minha casinha.Ela tem um delicioso recheio acompanhado. Eu não posso desistir, eu não posso desistir desse meu invencível jogo. Sinceramente não sabia que lutar por isso iria gerar sementes de luta. Ah ah, águas apareceram em meu sonho, refrescante jogo dos meus sonhos. Tópicos, tópicos. O que eles desejam é ir a algum lugar...esse jogo realmente foi feito para perseguir alguém. Tópicos, tópicos. O assunto é ir acima de alguém. O único tópico existe diz "continuar, sim ou não? " Por um longo prazo, ácaros dominaram meu travesseiro. E por isso eles não me deixam dormir. Tópico, tópicos. Ainda querem procurar. Mesmo que as sementes das minhas batalhas não sobrevivam, ainda se diz:continuar, sim ou não? Dados *Artista por moumoon (Vocal por YUKA) *Letras escritas por YUKA. *Música composto por K.MASAKI (Kousuke Masaki) *Álbum: No Night Land Personagens da Música Personagens Principais *Gumball *Darwin Personagens Secundários *Anais *Nicole *Ricardo *Penny *Tobias *João Banana *Molly *Carmen *Leslie *Alan *Anton *Idaho *Cão *Tina Rex *Srtª.Símio *Rocky Referências *O vídeo pode ser visto aqui. en:Yes / No Continue?es:Yes / No Continue? Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Temas Categoria:Vida Real Categoria:Músicas da 1ªTemporada Categoria:Músicas da 2ªTemporada Categoria:Músicas Japônesas Categoria:Temas Japones